


Memories: Reprise

by NegroLeo



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Companion Piece, Hope this is good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Lumina Xandra, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Mabel can no longer sleep at night, haunted by the ghost of memories and her brother.





	Memories: Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my story: Memories. I wanted to do something different then what I did before. Hope it turned out alright I will be looking forward to hearing some feed back. Also sorry about not posting anything for the past couple months. Was dealing with moving and a bunch of other stuff. More fics to come soon.

Memories: Reprise

_At first Mabel didn’t know where she was. Everywhere she looked seemed swallowed by darkness. The only bright thing she could see for miles was herself. After some hesitation she began walking through the eerie darkness before her. As she moved through the seemingly endless darkness as sense of unease settled over her._

_Something was wrong._

_Something was missing._

_Someone…_

_Now Mabel began to panic. Something was pushing her to run, a feeling that if she didn’t hurry what ever she was looking for would vanish. The only sound she heard was her own breath as she ran. She had to hurry Had to find them in time!_

_Finally in the distance she saw a flickering light. Like a candle that had burned to the end of its wick. Mabel knew this was what she was searching for. That light was the person she needed to find. Her hand outstretched a single word fell from her lips as reached for it._

_“DIPPER!”_

-

Mabel stared past her hand at the ceiling above her. Hot tears dripped down her face as the last remnants of her dream fell away. Her breath was shaky as she lowered her hand back to the bed. Mabels entire body trembling as more tears fell onto the sheets below.

That dream.

This wasn’t the first time she’d had it.

Ever since that day so long ago Mabel had been unable to sleep without being plagued with dreams about her brother. Bringing up her hands she scrubbed at the tears until they stopped. Rolling onto her side Mabel stared at the other side of her bed that remained empty. Once, a long time ago, that side would have been occupied by her twin. By her brother, who always seemed to know when she had a bad dream and was there to comfort her.

_“It’s okay Mabel, I’m here. It was all just a dream. Don’t cry I’ll always be here.”_

The tears came back as she heard her brothers voice clearly. Sitting up Mabel turned towards the window where the moons light was shining through. Sliding out of her bed Mabel draped a blanket over her shoulders as she walked towards that light. Upon reaching the window she glanced up at the moon in all its glory. A never fading light that watched over the kingdom and its people.

“Dipper,” Mabel whispered the name as if it were a prayer, “I wish….”

She didn’t continue unsure what to say. Many nights found her here, looking up at the sky, whispering to someone who was unable to hear her. Letting her hand fall she turned her gaze to the gardens below. How many times had she watched her brother walk those very gardens? Walked among the flowers and trees that did not judge him or compare him to his sister.

_“You could never understand Mabel,” His voice filled with sadness and a hint of anger, “Everyone loves you, they never tell you that you’re not good enough. Or forget you’re even there. Who could ever love the moon when the sun is always shining brighter?”_

He had been right. She hadn’t understood. Hadn’t seen what was happening until it was too late. Turning away from the window Mabel walked across the room to her door. Grabbing a nearby candle she stepped through and began walking down the silent hallway. Mabel had no idea where she was going, she simply allowed her feet to carry her through the castle. As she walked memories began to leap from her mind. Ghosts of her and Dipper littered the halls running, playing, and sitting together.

_“Come on Mabel! Let’s go visit the kitchens!”_

_“Mabel, Mabel! Check out what I can do!”_

_“Don’t worry Mabel it’s just a little cut, by tomorrow I bet you’ll have forgotten it was even there.”_

_“Of course we’re always going to be together dummy. We’re twins, nothing could separate us.”_

_“What could you know?! You have no idea how I feel!”_

Mabel paused at that last one. Turning she let out a small sigh when she realized where her feet had taken her.

The library.

It was one of Dippers favorite places. Or had been. Pushing the door open softly she peered inside. Of course no one was awake at this time of night. Still some small part expected to see her brother sitting at one of the desks surrounded by books. The library held both good memories and sad ones. The one she recalled most vividly however was of the huge fight they had gotten into.

She had thought she was doing the right thing. Confronting her brother. Mabel had long ago realized that was the breaking point for her brother, and she had been the one to cause it.

“ _I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!”_

Mabel quickly shut the door, sealing the ghost of those memories away. Some memories were still too hard for her to bear. Dipper’s tear streaked face was one that still made her heart feel as if it had shattered. Swallowing a lump in her throat Mable resumed her wandering the halls silent once more.

Mabel had no idea how to tell how much time she had wandered the halls. It seemed as if seconds had passed as she now stood in the throne room. In front of her, behind a pair of thrones, was a large stained glass window. Mabel felt her body tremble as she took in the sight of the figures the window depicted.

Her and Dipper.

The window had been a present from the Grunkles. One side was of her, the sun held in one of her arms as watched over the kingdom. She was surrounded by clouds and golden spirals that seemed to represent joy and hope. On the other side was Dipper. He held the moon as silver streaks and stars floated around him. He too was keeping watch over the kingdom with a calm, gentle gaze. The part of the window that made her want to cry were their hands.

Clasped together for all time.

_“I love it Dipper! Now no matter what we’ll never be apart!” Mabel had smiled rushing to hug her brother._

“Yeah, you’re right sis. It’s perfect,” Dipper had replied smiling at her in that lazy way of his.

Mabels hands shook as held onto the candle.

What she wouldn’t give to have those days back. To have her brother by her side once more. By her own hands however she had sealed his fate. Pushed him away with her words and carelessness. Things could never be the same anymore and she knew that.

“I-I’ll make this right,” Mabel vowed even as her voice shook, “One day you’ll see. I promise.”

Though Mabel had such words before this time they seemed to carry a weight that they never had before. As the candle in her hands flickered out Mabel felt as if something had changed inside her. There was no way to tell if it was good or bad she only knew that it had happened. With that feeling in her heart Mabel turned to return to her room. In doing so she missed the way the moonlight wavered slightly as it fell through the window behind her.


End file.
